Avenging Angels
by Evangeline.Martin
Summary: #3 in my series. Sam and Dean team up with Glory to solve a strange case in Exeter, NH. Also takes place in Season Two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Author's Note: This is the third story in my series. This one and number four will take place at the same point in Season Two but after that (as I've caught up with the episodes) I will be skipping ahead three years to the place in Season 5 where the episodes have left off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Avenging Angels"

_Exeter, New Hampshire. A young couple is strolling down a street. It's dark but street lamps are lit. They turn onto Linden Street. All of a sudden it's dark and empty. There are a few large houses and many trees and flowers with buds that have closed for the night. They look around, confused. They turn back and see the lighted street they have just come from is dark. The roads are unpaved._

Liz: Charley, I'm scared. What happened to everything?

Charley: I'm not sure Lizzy. Something feels wrong though. I don't know why but I think something bad is going to happen.

Liz: So do I. Why is everything so new looking? These houses are almost 100 years old. Their paint is peeling and most of them look a bit run down. Why is everything so fresh? And what's this track? Are we on old train tracks or something?

Charley: Nope. It's too flat for train tracks.

Liz: This is too weird. I want to go home.

Charley: Me too Liz. This is really starting to creep me out.

_As they're talking a man appears. He is wearing a white shirt, black pants, suspenders, and black bowler hat. He has a silver pocket watch in his hands and is studying it closely as he walks down the tracks. Suddenly a whistle is heard._

Liz: Charley, what's that whistle? Who's that man?

Charley: Sir! Sir! Can you help us? We managed to get lost.

_The man ignores them. A light appears behind him. The light belongs to an electric street car that is making its way along the track. _

Charley: Sir! Be careful! The trolley is coming!

Liz: Charley, where did the trolley come from? It doesn't run at night.

Charley: I don't know Liz but if that guy doesn't move quick it's gonna hit him.

_Charley continues to shout and the man continues to ignore him. He pulls a timetable out of his pocket and studies it. The trolley is closer and closer. The light doesn't fully illuminate him. The trolley is practically touching him. Suddenly everything disappears and the street is lit again._

Liz: Charley, what just happened?

Charley: I don't know Lizzy but I think it's time for us to get home.

_They turn around and walk back the way they came._

_[Fade]_


	3. Chapter 3

_The outskirts of Hershey, Pennsylvania. The Impala is parked outside of a small diner. Inside Sam, Dean, and Glory are sitting at a table. The waitress comes over and refill's Sam and Dean's coffee cups._

Waitress: Would you like more hot water for your tea?

Glory: Yes, please.

_The waitress grabs another pot of hot water and pours some into Glory's cup._

Glory: Thank you very much.

_The waitress smiles and walks away. Dean and Sam are eating their breakfasts and Glory puts another packet of sugar in her tea._

Dean: Sam, do we have a case yet? We haven't gotten anything since Iowa.

Sam: I still don't have anything. I'll tell you when I do Dean. Be patient for goodness sakes.

_Glory's mobile phone rings. Her ringtone is the refrain to "Keep on Loving You" by REO Speedwagon. Sam and Dean exchange amused looks. Glory looks embarrassed and answers her phone quickly._

Glory: Hello? _Pause_ You do? Good. Where? _Pause_ Okay, we'll go straight there. _Pause_ Yeah, you know it's been a bit slow for the past few days. _Pause_ I know. You don't need to keep telling me. I promised didn't I? Bye.

Dean: Who was that?

Glory: One of my sources. We have a case.

Sam: What is it?

Glory: Exeter, New Hampshire. A few kids had a weird experience last night. It was like an extreme death echo. Everything around them changed. They freaked out and went home after watching a guy get hit by a streetcar and disappear. They said he didn't acknowledge that they were there even though they were shouting at him.

Sam: That sounds like a pretty easy job.

Dean: What are you complaining about Sam? An easy job is better than no job. Let's go take care of the weird death echo.

Glory: I know it's an easy one guys but my sources don't usually tip me off about meaningless stuff. There must be some reason they want us there.

Sam: Fine. New Hampshire is so far away though.

Dean: Fine by me. I'm going to leave this place smelling like chocolate.

Sam: You act like that's a bad thing. You know how many women would love a man who smells like chocolate.

Dean: Shut up bitch.

Sam: _smiles _Jerk.

_They leave money for their breakfasts on the table and Glory leaves a good tip under her cup. They go out to the Impala._

_[Fade]_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam is driving and Dean is periodically smelling his jacket. He turns around to look at Glory._

Dean: Hey Glo? Do I still smell like chocolate to you?

_Glory smells his sleeve._

Glory: A little. It'll go away Dean, don't worry about it.

Dean: I smell like a freaking Hershey's kiss. I feel like I should be wrapped in one of those stupid silver wrappers.

Glory: I like the ones in the dark pink and brown swirly wrappers. They have cherry in the middle.

Dean: _emphatically_. That is NOT the point. I don't want to smell like chocolate. I want to smell like something manly.

_At this point Sam can't hold his laughter back any longer. Dean glares at him. This makes Sam laugh harder._

Dean: How is this funny? We've been driving for almost five hours and I still smell like chocolate! We better get there soon because I want a shower and a change of clothes.

_Sam and Glory are still laughing. Dean turns on the radio "Candy Store Rock" by Led Zeppelin comes on at "You're lookin' good enough to eat." Dean changes the station. "Rock Candy" By Montrose is on the other station. "Nobody wants you. But you're rock candy baby. Hard, sweet and sticky." Dean changes the station again. The third station is playing "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera to "He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man". Dean shuts off the radio._

Dean: Why is there nothing good on the radio anymore?!

Glory: Hey! I like "Rock Candy."

Sam: Do you have a book for him to read or something Glory?

Dean: I don't want to read a book.

Glory: Not even my guide to weapons? Okay, I'll read it. I've been thinking about making a few pairs of silver shuriken.

Dean: Sam, where did we find such a cool girl? She knows what shuriken are and wants to make them, not buy them.

Glory: You forgot one thing, I know how to throw them too.

Dean: Let me look at that book.

_Glory passes the thick book to Dean._

Sam: Boy Glory, you can fit a lot of stuff in those little bags. Who are you, Mary Poppins?

Glory: A little creative magic and my bags can hold as much as I want. Want me to fix your bags too?

Sam: That would be awesome. We tend to travel light but if we had more space we could actually take stuff with us.

Glory: No problem. When we get to Exeter I'll work a little angel magic for you.

Dean: Sam, this book is awesome. Why do I not read much again?

Sam: I guess you just hadn't discovered books on weapons.

_Dean is reading the weapons book and Glory pulls another book out of her bag. It's a well worn copy of "Jane Eyre". Sam notices._

Sam: "Jane Eyre" and a weapons book in the same bag?

Glory: What? I can't have layers? "Jane Eyre" is a great book. There's all kinds of stuff in these old gothic stories. Lots of ghosts and curses and what not. They're really very informative.

Sam: That one has more romance than ghosts.

Glory: So, what's wrong with romance? If I recall correctly you've had your share of romance.

Sam: Book romance is different than real romance.

Glory: Well maybe some of us like imaginary romances. Way more exciting stuff happens in books.

_Sam shrugs and keeps driving. Glory takes off her ballet flats and gets comfortable, opening her book. The car is quiet._

_[Fade]_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Impala is parked outside a motel in Exeter, New Hampshire in front of rooms 12 and 13. The door to room 12 opens a crack and Sam and Dean can be heard talking but what they are saying cannot be made out. Sam comes out first. A girl, 24 years old, with auburn hair jumps out from behind one of the pillars. She pins him to the wall briefly until he manages to overpower her and pin her to the wall._

Sam: Who the hell are you?

Emma: Maybe you shouldn't be the one asking the questions.

Sam: Maybe I'm the one pinning you to the wall not the other way around.

Emma: You think just because you're some big strong man that you're the one in control? _Laughs_ You don't know anything. _She suddenly moves, grabbing his arm and flipping him over. Sam hits the ground._

_Dean and Glory come running out of their rooms at the noise. Dean moves to grab his gun but Glory stops him._ _She runs up and hugs Emma._

Glory: Emma Singer, where have you been for the past four years?

Emma: Glory! What are you doing here?!

Glory: I'm on a case. These are my friends Sam and Dean Winchester.

Emma: THE Sam and Dean Winchester? The ones Uncle Bobby keeps talking about?

Glory: The very same. Maybe you should let Sam go.

Emma: Oh, yeah. Sorry.

Sam: _Getting up slowly. _No harm done.

_Glory hugs Emma again._

Glory: It's been a long time Em. I guess you've been busy?

Emma: I've been hunting in Europe. It hasn't been easy, especially with the language problem, but I've managed to get by. _Coyly _I've had a few nice young men translate for me.

Glory: You saucy minx! I'm so glad you're back though! We need to do some serious catching up.

Dean: Wait a second Glory. I want to know why Bobby's niece is here tying to jump Sam.

Glory: That's a good question Em. Why are you in Exeter?

Emma: I just got back from Europe a few days ago. I was looking for someone and must've accidentally mixed his trail with yours. You leave the same trail of death and destruction in your wake.

Dean: Who were you looking for?

Emma: I'm afraid I can only tell Glory that one. If she wants to tell you she can but I need to talk to her.

Glory: You think you could do the interviews yourselves boys? I need to talk to Emma; it seems urgent.

Sam: No problem Glory. What are the names again?

Glory: Liz Braddon and Charley Reilly. I wrote the addresses on a piece of paper and left it in the car.

Sam: Thanks, we'll get right on that. We'll be back soon.

_Sam and Dean drive off. Emma and Glory go into her room._

Glory: Okay Emma. Is he really here?

Emma: Not anymore. He left this morning.

Glory: Figures. That's why this case was so urgent.

Emma: What do you mean?

Glory: Raphael called me this morning. He told me about the case we're working on. It seemed kind of low priority stuff so I was a bit surprised.

Emma: Have you been tracking him?

Glory: No, but Raphael knows I told Dean about it. He thinks it isn't a good idea because Dean wants to hunt him now. Raphael said that isn't going to look good for me.

Emma: Boy, Raphael is just as nosy as I remember him. Has he been doing his usual thing on Earth?

Glory: No, not for awhile. Mostly now I'll get a phone call every now and again plus he's been coming to me in my dreams, which is getting obnoxious really. I've been sleeping a lot in between cases and it got Sam worried so I told him about Raphael. Dean asked about my scars awhile ago and for some reason I wanted to tell him where they came from. So Dean knows about our past and Sam knows about Raphael's messages.

Emma: That'll get confusing. Maybe you should tell them both everything.

Glory: I can't tell them he was here. They'll track him down. And Raphael will tell on me. He said the powers that be, as it were, think I'm getting too close to the humans. If I act too much like the humans they'll make me one.

Emma: They aren't joking this time. What do they expect you to do though? The man tortured you. You have scars for the rest of your life, which is a considerable amount of time. The physical scars aren't the only ones I'm worried about either. It really messed you up Glory.

Glory: Emma, without you and Bobby I probably wouldn't be here. I owe you a great deal. Please don't track this guy for me. Raphael will blame it on me.

Emma: Well maybe I need to have another heart-to-heart with him.

Glory: Please don't. He's bringing up the very distant past again.

Emma: _groans_ Not the Lucifer stuff again.

Glory: Yeah.

Emma: He still brings that up?

Glory: Yeah, Em. He's definitely one to hold a grudge.

Emma: Wow. If he wasn't an archangel I'd think he was a jerk.

Glory: _laughs_ So Em. Enough of that. Tell me about Europe.

_[Fade]_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sam and Dean are in a gazebo. There are quite a few teenagers milling around it and in it. Sam walks up to a young couple._

Sam: We're looking for Liz Braddon and Charley Reilly.

Girl: Oh, yeah. Liz and Charley. They're over there. _She points to a couple sitting on a bench not far away._

Sam: Thanks.

_He and Dean walk over to the couple._

Dean: Liz and Charley?

Liz: Yeah?

Sam: We've come to ask you some questions about your experience.

Charley: Oh. What do you want to know?

Dean: Just tell us the story in your own words. 

Liz: We were walking and all of a sudden, when we turned from Front Street onto Linden Street, all the lights were gone and the roads weren't paved. There was a track down the street. Then this guy showed up. He was dressed funny.

Charley: He was wearing suspenders and a bowler hat. I kept shouting at him, thinking he might be able to tell us where we were. He just ignored us.

Liz: So Charley is yelling at this weird guy, who's walking down the tracks, and this guy isn't paying any attention. He was looking at this timetable thing and his pocket watch.

Charley: Suddenly this bright light appeared and there was this streetcar going down the track. We kept shouting at the guy to move but he didn't listen.

Liz: When it hit him they both disappeared and the lights were back. We ran home.

Dean: That is pretty weird.

Sam: Thanks. We'll come find you if we have any more questions.

Liz: Are you going to find out what that was? We aren't crazy are we?

Sam: No, you're not crazy. We'll figure it out and everything'll go back to normal.

_Sam and Dean walk back to the Impala and open the doors._

_[Fade]_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sam and Dean arrive at the motel. Emma is standing outside waiting for them. She walks over to the car._

Dean: If it isn't Emma Singer, Bobby's illusive niece! What do you want?

Emma: Just listen to me Dean. You remember that story Glory told you? The one about me, my Uncle Bobby, and her experience with a less than friendly hunter?

Dean: Yeah, what about it?

Emma: Well the hunter was here. I'm pretty sure he left this morning.

Dean: Damn! Is that why you're here?

Emma: Yeah. He was the one I was looking for. Me and Uncle Bobby looked for him for a long time right after it all happened. We couldn't find anything. Then, out of nowhere, I picked up his trail when I got back from Europe. He came here and that's when I accidentally picked you guys up.

Dean: So what do we do? Do you know where he went?

Emma: I do know which way he went but Glory said we can't go after him. That's why I'm talking to you guys out here. I don't want her to hear us. We have to track him down. Who knows how many innocents he's killed. He's not a good man.

Sam: What is going on?

Dean: I'll tell you later Sammy. In a nutshell this guy did something really horrible to Glory and tried to do something horrible to Bobby, and Emma here, given the chance. He's a hunter who seems to not understand that there are good things in the world as well as bad. I want to kill him.

Sam: And this guy is nearby?

Dean: That's what Emma says.

Sam: And Emma is Bobby's niece?

Emma: Now you're catching on Sam! I knew you could do it!

_Sam blushes._

Dean: Okay Emma. I'm onboard. We can get Glory working on the research for our case and head off to find this guy.

Emma: Good. She probably knows what we're up to but as much as she protests I think she wants this guy gone.

Dean: Why was she protesting? She seemed pretty pro-kill.

Sam: That would probably be what she mentioned about Raphael.

Dean: Wait, Raphael. Who the Hell is Raphael?

Emma: I'm sure you've heard of him. He's Glory's friend. He's one of the archangels.

Dean: Uh-huh. And what did she tell you Sam?

Sam: She kinda told me not to tell you.

Dean: Sammy!

Sam: Fine. The reason she's been so sleepy is because Raphael is coming to her in her dreams and warning her.

Dean: So he's warning her against killing this guy. But that doesn't mean we can't

Emma: I think she's afraid he'll blame her if we act on it.

Dean: I'll have a talk with him myself if he tries anything of the sort. This isn't Glory's fault. She's the victim. This line of work is all about saving people from evil. That son of a bitch is evil.

Emma: I agree. I will never forget what we saw. Let's get this guy. He's only a few towns south.

Dean: Okay Sam. Go tell Glory about the research and then get your ass out here. We want to get this taken care of.

_Sam knocks on Glory's door. She opens and he goes in._

Sam: The kids told us what they saw. We're pretty sure it is just a death echo. It seems more like a complete memory though. The spirit seems to be projecting the entire experience rather than just the method of death.

Glory: Okay. So I'm guess next is to figure out who the guy is?

Sam: Yep. Could you do that? Look for guys who were killed by streetcar. Based on their description I would guess 1900-1930.

Glory: Sounds good to me. Where are you and Dean going?

Sam: _hesitantly_. We're going to go look at the place. Maybe it'll repeat and we can try to talk to him.

Glory: Okay, I'll become an expert on this guy by the time you get back.

_Sam walks out. Glory pulls out a computer and gets to work. "Personality Crisis" By the New York Dolls plays._

_[Fade]_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dean, Sam, and Emma get out of the Impala at a hut in the woods. They walk to the front and look through a window. A large man is walking around a chair. On that chair is Bobby. He's bruised and bleeding._

Man: So, we meet again. You came to get revenge for your little succubus friend and now you're my prisoner. You call yourself a hunter Bobby. You're no hunter. You think I couldn't hunt that lying little whore down? Oh I could Bobby. I know exactly where she is. I'm going to be paying her a visit as soon as I'm done with you.

Bobby: She's not a succubus or a whore. You better be careful who you call names, Mister.

Man: Feisty 'til the end aren't you Bobby? Well it's almost over.

Emma (outside): _whispers._ That bastard has my uncle. I'm going to kill him.

Dean: Wait. We need a plan. He's probably expecting something. He knows how popular Bobby is. It seems almost too easy to get him. You said it took forever to track him down and all of a sudden you both pick him up? I think that son of a bitch wanted to be found.

Sam: We're going to have to surprise him. He might be expecting Emma or one of Bobby's friends but he probably isn't expecting three of us. If we all go in at different times we can try to surprise him.

Dean: Good plan. I'll go first. Emma, you follow as soon as it looks like he's giving me trouble. Sam, same after Emma.

Emma: Got it.

_Dean kicks the door open as Sam and Emma crouch under the window._

Dean: Hi! I'm here to crash your party!

Bobby: Dean, what the hell are you doing here?!

Dean: Hiya Bobby. I'll have you out in a jiffy.

Man: So, this must be the famous Dean Winchester. Well Dean, we can arrange for a little fun for you too.

_They fight, Dean pulls his gun out but the Man kicks it to the ground. He kicks Dean in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. At this point Emma comes in. She's got a gun too and shoots. She hits the Man through both shoulders but it doesn't seem to deter him. He continues to kick Dean, pushing him to a chair near Bobby's. Emma shoots a few more rounds into the Man but he doesn't flinch. Sam, noticing this comes in as well. Bobby looks completely shocked. Sam aims his gun but then notices he is wearing a bullet proof vest under his shirt. The holes in the shirt are as deep as the bullets are going. He then aims for the man's legs. He hits him and the man falls to the ground. Sam shoots his other leg as Dean stands up. Dean takes a knife out of his pocket and stabs the man. He screams. Dean rips the man's shirt and gets the vest off. He picks up his gun and fires. The man lies dead._

Bobby: What the hell you guys? Why are you all here?

Emma: I picked up a trail and Sam and Dean wanted to help me.

Bobby: Didn't I warn you about them, girl?

Emma: Yes, Uncle Bobby. Nothing happened. We killed the man who was about to kill you and Glory that's all.

Bobby: Where is Glory anyway?

Dean: We left her in Exeter. Emma says she didn't want us hunting this guy.

Bobby: Well, as much as she might not have wanted us to we did and he's dead. Now untie me so we can get back.

_They untie Bobby and help him to the Impala._

_[Fade]_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dean and Sam arrive back in Exeter. Glory comes out as the Impala pulls up in front of the rooms._

Glory: Find anything boys?

Sam: Nope.

Dean: Nothing.

Glory:_ looks sceptical. _ Sure. Whatever you say. I know you're up to something. I'm just going to ignore you.

Dean: What did you find out?

Glory: Plenty, thanks for caring.

Sam: So?

Glory: Okay, this guy, Paul Adams, died on Linden Street in 1909. Two weeks before his death his wife, Dorothy, and their three year old daughter Millie disappeared. Two days before he died their bodies were found. The day after he died their murderer was caught.

Dean: So he killed himself?

Glory: Yep. He couldn't stand being apart from them so he stepped in front of a streetcar.

Sam: So he's stuck here, reliving his suicide?

Glory: That's what it looks like to me. I'm guessing if we try to explain to him that he can be with his wife and daughter if he gets out of the loop we'll be able to reach him.

Dean: Sounds good to me but how do we find him?

Glory: Liz and Charley were there at night. My guess is they were there around 9:30. That's when he was hit by the streetcar. There must be some other part though. Why else would there be no other complaints about weird things?

Sam: Maybe it's that specific place. People might not have been out walking in exactly the right place at the right time. And if they were maybe they thought they were crazy.

Dean: Didn't they say they were walking on Front Street and then turned onto Linden?

Sam: Yeah, that sounds right.

Glory: Well, it's getting close to 9:30 now. Let's head down to Front and Linden.

_They get in the Impala._

_[Fade]_

_Sam, Dean, and Glory are walking down Front Street. It's busy and full of light. They turn onto Linden and suddenly everything goes black. The road is no longer paved. Sam looks at Dean. Dean looks at Glory._

Sam: We have guns right?

Glory: I do.

Dean: Me too. But they probably won't do us much good.

Sam: Good to have them anyway.

_They walk forward, down the dark, quiet street. Suddenly a man appears. A whistle is heard and a light illuminates the man walking down the track._

Glory: Paul! We know about Dorothy and Millie! We'd like to help you.

_Paul doesn't alter his pattern._

Sam: Paul, we know they were murdered. The day after you died their murderer was caught. They're resting peacefully. It's your turn.

Glory: Would you like to be with them Paul?

_Paul turns toward them slightly. He walks over the track and the streetcar passes him. Then it disappears. Paul looks at Sam, Dean and Glory and waves. Then a bright light surrounds him and he's gone._

Dean: That seemed to work fairly well.

Sam: Yep. I'd say this case is done. I still feel kind of weird though. This horrible feeling of dread came over me almost immediately.

Dean: Me too. That must be something related to the death echo. It went away when Paul did but I still feel strange.

Glory: I think it's time we get back. I'm sure you boys are tired after you're long day. You've done a lot.

Sam: Not that much. But I am kind of tired.

Dean: Sammy, you are so boring.

Glory: You're not tired?

Dean: Nope, might go for a drink.

Glory: Fine, be careful. I don't want to be up all night worrying about where you are. Don't end up drunk in a ditch somewhere.

Dean: I never do.

Glory: There's a first time for everything, Dean.

_They get into the Impala and drive back to the motel. Dean drops Glory and Sam off and drives away._

_[Fade]_


	10. Chapter 10

_Dean is sitting at a table in a crowded bar. He's drinking a beer. A tall man walks up to him. He's blond and almost too handsome._

Raphael: Anyone sitting here?

Dean: No.

Raphael: There aren't any other empty chairs. Can I sit here?

Dean: Sure, who are you?

Raphael: I'm a friend of one of your friends actually, Dean.

Dean: Who are you, man?

Raphael: Raphael, archangel. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.

Dean: No you're not. You've probably come here to lecture me.

Raphael: If by lecture you mean warn you then yes, I have.

Dean: Warn me about what?

Raphael: Glory. Try not to mess with her. It's fine that you're helping each other and everything but don't get all personal please. Her past is none of your concern.

Dean: This is about that hunter guy isn't it? I killed the bastard. She's better off. He still wanted to kill her.

Raphael: You didn't kill him Dean. He's still alive.

Dean: You're wrong. I killed him pretty enthusiastically.

Raphael: No, Dean. He's still alive and he's pretty angry actually. Most people don't like people who try to kill them.

Dean: How is the bastard not dead?

Raphael: We aren't sure yet. Whatever it is, however, it is certainly no concern of yours. Just do your job. Also, you might want to tell Glory that there's a murderous hunter looking for her. And possibly tip of Bobby and Emma too.

Dean: So I'm not allowed to kill this guy if he comes after me or my brother? Or Glory?

Raphael: Glory will be taken care of.

Dean: Who's going to take care of her? She can't fight this guy because of some stupid rules and I don't see anyone but me helping keep her safe.

Raphael: She'll be taken care of. You don't need to worry about her safety.

Dean: Oh, I get it. You're going to take care of her. That's what all this macho warning stuff is about. You're jealous I'm there and you aren't. Maybe you should focus a little less on the warnings and a little more on the actions. This guy is trying to kill us and you don't want me to do anything.

Raphael: Precisely. Don't do anything. I'll keep an eye on Glory and the hunter and the problem will be taken care of. Just tell Bobby and Emma to be on their guards.

Dean: I will, only because I care about their wellbeing, not because you said to. And I'm not telling them any of that nonsense about not doing anything to stop him either.

Raphael: If you can't be trusted with a message I'll have to deliver it myself. Believe me that's not trouble.

Dean: How can you be keeping Glory safe if you're off wherever delivering messages?

Raphael: I'm an angel Dean. Don't ask me questions like that. I'm certainly not the only one who wants to keep her safe.

Dean: Whatever. I've been doing just fine. I actually did something about the problem. Glory isn't the kind of girl who runs from a fight. Asking her is cruel.

Raphael: Dean, if you do anything more this will reflect badly on Glory. Ask her about my last visit.

_Dean is about to answer when he notices Raphael is gone._

_[Fade]_

_Dean is back at the motel. He's in Glory's room, sitting on the bed across from hers._

Dean: So, is there anything going on between you and Raphael?

Glory: How do you know about Raphael?

Dean: He paid me a little visit. We had a drink together. A little warning here and there.

Glory: We're friends. That's all.

Dean: He gave me the impression there was something a bit more than that.

Glory: I assure you, there is nothing but friendship between me and Raphael.

Dean: _looking up_. Take that Raphael. Bet that feels good.

Glory: Dean, you're insane.

Dean: Yeah, but in a good way right?

Glory: _laughing_ Yes, in a good way. What did Raphael tell you?

Dean: I'll tell you if you tell me what he told you last time he came to see you.

Glory: Did he tell you to ask me that?

Dean: Yes.

Glory: Okay. Fine. He came to see me because he knew you'd want to hunt the hunter down. He told me that wasn't a good idea.

Dean: Why not?

Glory: Well, I guess if you do anything they don't approve of and they can trace it to me something bad will happen to me.

Dean: That's not good. Raphael pretty much told me not to hunt the hunter.

Glory: Is that really all?

Dean: He also said I shouldn't try to protect you because you would be "taken care of".

Glory: He can be so controlling sometimes. I'll be fine without his help, I have been for awhile.

Dean: He seemed to think you were his.

Glory: He probably does. We spent a lot of time together after Lucifer fell. We were friends, me and Lucifer. He wanted me to fight with him but I refused and Raphael thought that meant I chose him over Lucifer. It's all kind of confusing. Pretty much the bottom line is he likes to control my existence. He's always telling me what to do, who to see and all that jazz.

Dean: Sounds like a jerk to me.

Glory: He can be. Just don't say that to him. I don't think he likes you very much. The last thing you want is him bringing Michael into this.

Dean: Michael, seriously?

Glory: They're friends and Michael loves a good battle. It's probably best if you listen to him for now.

Dean: I don't care what he says Glory, you're part of the team now and we do not let anything happen to our team. I will not let anything happen to you.

Glory: You're sweet Dean. I'm sure I won't need protecting. I'm a pretty good hunter if you haven't noticed.

Dean: You are but some things you can't hunt.

Glory: And there are some things you shouldn't hunt.

Dean: All the same I'd feel better knowing you were safe.

Glory: And how will you know that?

Dean: I'm going to keep an eye on you. Nothing is going to get you on my watch.

Glory: What're you going to do, watch me sleep?

Dean: If you'll let me. I'll stay over here and read.

Glory: I can tell you won't back down. I don't know if I can sleep with you sitting over there watching me but I'm certainly going to try.

Dean: Do you have your weapons book?

Glory: Yeah, it's over there. Let me get it for you.

_She gets up, her robe shifting slightly to reveal a white lacy camisole. Dean watches her cross to her bag. She picks up the book and hands it to him, clasping her robe shut with her free hand. She walks back to her bed and picks up "Jane Eyre". They sit in silence in the dim light, reading._

[Fade]


	11. Chapter 11

_The sunrise is visible through the crack in the motel curtains. The light falls over Glory, who is lying with her blankets twisted around her, her hair making a wild halo around her head. It gives her a pinkish glow. Dean is sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. He looks at the clock, 5:47 a.m., and gets up. He goes into the bathroom for a minute and then comes out. Glory is moving a little. She turns over, facing the other bed. Dean sits back down. Glory opens her eyes and sees Dean._

Glory: Did you get any sleep Dean?

Dean: I wouldn't be protecting you if I did.

Glory: You are not allowed to drive today. You're going to take a nap. I'll be fine in the car.

_Glory gets up, grabbing her robe, which has fallen onto the floor. She puts it on and walks over to her bag. Picking it up she goes into the bathroom. There's a knock at the door. Dean opens it and Sam walks in._

Sam: Dean, what the hell are you doing in here at this time of the morning?

Dean: I could ask you the same thing.

Sam: You didn't come back last night so I was worried. I see now I shouldn't've been, you were here with Glory all night.

Dean: It isn't what you think Sam.

Sam: Sure it isn't Dean. I think I know you pretty well and usually it's exactly what it looks like. This might be the first time you've denied anything though.

Dean: Because nothing happened Sammy.

_The shower can be heard in the background and over it they can hear Glory._

Glory (muffled): Dean? Is that Sam already?

_Sam gives Dean a pointed look. Dean opens his mouth to argue but Sam walks to the untouched second bed._

Sam: Seriously Dean, you could've at least messed up the other bed if you were going to deny it. I thought you were more of a professional than this.

Dean: I didn't sleep last night, I was watching Glory to make sure nothing happened to her.

Sam: Right, sure you were Dean.

_Glory comes out of the bathroom. Her hair is in wet ringlets and she's wearing her Woodstock shirt under a black fringe leather jacket with a black leather skirt, tights, and combat boots._

Glory: _drying her hair with a towel_. Are we almost ready to go?

_Sam's eyebrows go up. Glory notices it and laughs._

Glory: Sam, you're wrong about this. Dean will explain later.

Dean: All you need to know little brother is that I couldn't have done anything to her. She doesn't sin remember? There are rules about that.

Sam: _Blushing slightly. _Oh, right. _Hastily _Well, are we almost ready to go?

Dean: We are if you are Sammy, go grab the bags and I'll help Glory grab her stuff.

_Sam leaves. Dean grabs Glory's weapons bag and goes outside. Glory puts the towel back in the bathroom, fixes the bed a little, grabs her books off the beds and puts them in her clothes bag. Then she leaves as well. Dean and Sam are already out there._

Glory: Sam, you're driving. Dean needs sleep.

Sam: Okay. Fine by me.

_Dean climbs in the back seat and Glory and Sam get in the front. They pull away from the motel. "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses plays._


End file.
